Sueños lúcidos
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Después de captar al cascanueces y el haber tomado algo de alcohol, Mutsuki se siente agotado. Tumbado en el sofá divaga, sobre sus propios sentimientos hacía él mismo y también hacía sus compañeros, hasta que se queda dormido. - MutsukixUrie


**NA: los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla. That shit es un poco personal, no sé por qué coño los shippeo, pero los shippeo.**

Cuando llegué a casa tras aquella misión me sentía francamente extraño ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me vestía como una chica? Siglos.

La sensación abrumadora de que me mirasen y el poco alcohol que había tomado me hacían sentir como en un cuerpo extraño. Yo no era lo que parecía, yo no era nada de lo que la gente pudiera pensar que era al mirarme con aquel aspecto. Me sentía muy incómodo.

Me pasé la mano por la cara manchándome de maquillaje la piel y me dejé caer en el sofá por un instante. Ginshi y Saiko peleaban por algo, y Urie… No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era de él.

Me miré la tez teñida de la sombra de ojos y extendí mis dedos por un instante. ¿Qué pensaría Urie de mí? Dejé escapar un suspiro. No tenía verdadera relevancia, después de todo, tan solo me consideraba un estorbo. A veces creo que tenía razón. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar mi miedo, incluso algo tan simple como mi aspecto conseguía desestabilizarme.

Me froté de nuevo los ojos, incomodo por toda aquella pintura de cara. Tampoco quería pensar en los sentimientos que yo podía tener por Urie. Las personas, él seguramente también, veían al Tooru del día a día. El que llevaba aquella máscara de amabilidad para no demostrar mi propia realidad. Siempre estaba asustado, desde que mis padres habían muerto, puede que incluso antes.

Yo no quería que nadie me viera como una chica, y él menos que los demás. Me gustaría explicar por qué, pero los sentimientos no son fáciles de razonar. Puedes decir que eres feliz, pero no puedes decir exactamente por qué eres feliz. De algún modo, aquello era muy parecido. Pero sí sabía que la simple idea de que Urie me viera como una mujer era como un veneno que paraliza mis músculos poco a poco. Empezaba por los dedos, subiendo por las articulaciones, forzando una rigidez en el cuerpo hasta que el corazón se paraba y la sangre dejaba de llegar al cerebro. Nunca había sentido algo parecido como para que aquella comparación tuviera un verdadero sentido, pero en cierto modo sí podía decir que se sentía muy parecido.

¿Significaba aquello que quería que él me viera como un hombre? o ¿Quería que él me viera como un igual? No lo sabía con total seguridad. Pero había cosas que si tenía claras, no me identificaba con una mujer y necesitaba que los demás me vieran como yo creía que era; aquel chico que estaba dispuesto a aprender y a hacerse fuerte. En especial necesitaba que Urie se fijara en mí de aquella manera.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a admirarle de aquel modo, tampoco podía decir si aquello era amor. El amor no existe sin la admiración, pero esta si puede existir sin el amor.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí tumbado, divagando en aquellos pensamientos, pero al final me quedé dormido. El cansancio, aquellas ropas y todo lo que suponía aquel caso del cascanueces. Después de todo ni Urie, ni mis sentimientos, ni nada era algo tan relevante.

Los sueños lúcidos se caracterizan porque el soñante es consciente de que está soñando y puede alterar la lógica del sueño, pero ¿cuál es el verdadero sueño? Las cosas reales, en la oscuridad, no parecen más verdaderas que los sueños.

Entre abrí los ojos al notar cierto movimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo, alguien me estaba desplazando. Aquel olor característico, el calor de aquellos brazos. ¿Por qué creía poder identificar a aquella persona? El pasillo estaba a oscuras y desde mi posición apenas podía identificar la forma de su nariz puntiaguda y la leve silueta de sus pómulos. Hubiera sido mil veces más fácil si el que me cargaba hasta mi cuarto hubiera sido Sasaki-san, aunque me hubiera sentido avergonzado de todos modos.

Urie empujó la puerta de mi cuarto con la pierna y se adentró en este. Me hubiera gustado reaccionar, moverme y andar yo solo hasta la cama, pero mi cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumecido. Traté de mover mi brazo izquierdo, el que estaba separado de su pecho. Apenas podía, pero él notó que yo estaba despierto. Sus ojos se entornaron a mirarme mientras me dejaba caer despacio sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo se apoyó contra el mío y me contraje levantando ligeramente los hombros. Levanté la mirada despacio, no estaba muy seguro de querer mirarle a los ojos. Cierta angustia se apoderaba de mí, no me gustaba que nadie estuviera tan cerca de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo me hubiera gustado poder abrazarle. Carecía de sentido racional, no había nada coherente en mi dualidad de pensamientos.

— No voy a ser débil nunca más — dije. Diría que un torbellino de pensamientos me golpeaba, pero mi mente apenas podía pensar, comportándome de forma totalmente reptiliana.

Urie chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a incorporarse y dejarme allí sin decir nada más. Mi impulso inmediato fue agarrarle por la muñeca tratando de evitar que se marchara, cuando él deslizó su mano hacía abajo, apoyando su mano contra la mía y tendiendo su torso contra el mío. Sus ojos oscuros me escudriñaron en una mirada fría. Mi respiración se agitó ligeramente, ¿estaba asustado? Probablemente si, tenía tanto miedo como siempre o más.

—¿Y cuando se supone que va a ser eso?— susurró casi como si escupiera aquellas palabras.

Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía… Apoyé mi mejilla contra la suya, notando la temperatura de su cuerpo, bastante más alta que la mía. Seguramente era otra característica que radicaba de su alto nivel de RC, o no lo sé. Cerré los ojos un instante… Sus dedos se extendieron alrededor de los míos, entrelazándose, mientras Urie arrastró su cara contra la mía.

Los labios de Urie tocaron los míos haciéndome sentir totalmente estúpido, mientras un calor abrumador salía de mi pecho, extendiéndose poco a poco. Era como si mi sangre ardiera en el interior de mis arterias y venas, colapsando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca no pude evitar morderle ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Por qué me besaba? Apenas se retiró, quedándose ligeramente apartado y dedicándome una mirada ruda. Pude apreciar algo de sangre en su boca, que se tapó con la mano con la que no me agarraba.

— ¡No soy una mujer¡— grité enfadado. Me molestaba su mera existencia y no entendía aquel sentimiento tan absurdo, además estaba aquel abrasador dolor en mi cuerpo.

—Ya lo sé— dijo mientras trataba de deshacerse de mis dedos y alejarse. Susurró algo más, algo inteligible antes de que me incorporara para devolverle el beso que él había tratado de darme. Probablemente algún insulto tonto, pero me daba igual.

Noté la sangre de su boca en la mía, sintiéndome ligeramente excitado por aquel sabor metálico. Extendí mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mis dedos en su pelo. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquella sensación, ni siquiera sabía por qué me comportaba de aquel modo. Urie no se apartó, quizá a la espera de ver cuando podía devolverme el mordisco o… Noté sus dientes rozar ligeramente mi lengua mientras nuestros labios empezaban a separarse poco a poco.

Me recosté de nuevo contra el colchón, limpiándome la cara de babas y sin apartar los ojos de él. Unas súbitas ganas de reírme me atacaron, pero me contuve. Me sentía el ser más tonto del universo.

Miré como Urie dejaba la habitación a paso lento. Sus pies sobre el suelo apenas hacían ruido, como si más que él fuera un fantasma con su aspecto. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en dormirme de nuevo, todo había sido tan etéreo que ni siquiera era capaz de discernir si había sido real. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, así que por lo menos alguien si me había arrastrado hasta allí. Probablemente había sido Sasaki, llevar a un compañero dormido hasta la cama no era del estilo de Urie.

Me toqué la mejilla, notando el calor de mi propia mano contra mi piel. No, no creía que Urie me hubiera trasladado del sofá a mi cuarto. De algún modo había soñado con aquello porque quería que me valorara, que participara con todo el equipo también.

Tras una refrescante ducha matutina, traté de no pensar más en aquel sueño, aunque no podía evitar que me viniera a la cabeza alguna u otra cosa. Sus labios, el olor de su piel y la intensa sensación que me había producido su contacto. Era un recuerdo tan vívido y al mismo tiempo tan sutil. ¿Cómo una fantasía podía llegar a dejar una huella tan profunda?

—Te quedaste dormido en el sofá — me dijo Sasaki mientras tomábamos el desayuno. Si, debía haber sido él. Me sonrojé ligeramente al pensarlo. A veces sentía que cuidaba de nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos o sus hermanos pequeños. De algún modo aquello me hacía sentir bien.

Ginshi me miró. Supongo que porque se había levantado pronto y no me había visto en el sofá o no sé, le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa.

—No debías haber bebido — dijo Ginshi llevándose la taza de café a la boca. Podía sonar como un reproche, pero sabía que lo decía con cariño.

—No bebí tanto.

En aquel momento Urie entró en el comedor. Los tres lo observamos acercarse a la mesa y servirse una taza de café. Me sentía muy extraño cerca de él, así que aparté la mirada fijándome en el café de mi taza. El color negro ligeramente aclarado por los bordes de la taza, dejando una ligera marca de la espuma en la cerámica. Era posible que aquel sueño me atormentara eternamente, aunque si lo pensaba no todo era tan malo. Me había propuesto ser alguien fuerte, no ser más aquella persona débil que se acobardaba y una forma de empezar aquello era sobreponiéndome a aquella sensación.

Ladeé la cabeza y miré cómo Urie se apoyaba en el mármol de la cocina ignorando a los que estábamos allí sentados. Él sorbía el café despacio, como si le costara tragarlo o no le gustara. Me fijé en que tampoco había tomado nada para acompañar el café.

—¿Te duele la boca o...?— La imagen del Urie de mi sueño, apartándose de mí porque yo le había mordido atravesó mis retinas por un instante.

—¡Ah! ¿Está eso relacionado con tu hospitalización? —Preguntó Shirazu.

Urie se giró a mirarme haciéndome dudar de mí mismo. Tenía que haber sido un sueño, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Sí, supongo que puede tener relación— contestó Urie instantes después, apartando la vista de mí.

Le miré apurar su café. No había manera de que yo supiera si había sido real o no, a menos que le preguntara directamente. Lo miré durante unos instantes preguntándome si debía hacerlo, si podía romper esa barrera de seguridad que Urie tenía con todos nosotros. Pero lo desestimé, la realidad es que aún no tenía agallas para hacer aquello. Las tendría algún día, cuando me convirtiera en el chico fuerte que le había dicho que quería ser.

 **NA: Técnicamente que Kuki está en el hospital mientras todo el equipo se viste de mujer. Así que supongo que sí, todo fue un sueño Tooru… (?) Pero la verdad es que, en el comic no se especifica claramente nada y a mí se me hace ligeramente confuso.. so quizá no fue un sueño. Whatever… Reviews?**


End file.
